


Se o sol não brilhar amanhã

by Linest



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Frisk Needs A Hug, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, I know the tags seem bad but it's actually fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monster kid is just adorable, More shipps will be mentioned, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, They're such cute babys, Trans Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O mundo humano é um complicado enigma para os jovens apaixonados, mas desde que eles tenham um ao outro ficará tudo bem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verdadeiro é uma palavra muito grande

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, minha primeira história publicada aqui, eu to super ansiosa!
> 
> Antes de começarem a ler, por favor, leiam esses avisos:
> 
> 1* essa história será uma série de drabbles sobre Monster Kid e Frisk sendo um fofo casal, também será uma forma de manter meu perfil atualizado enquanto trabalho em outros projetos ou caso eu tenha um block, então eu não planejo escrever capitulos que passem de 2000 palavras ok?
> 
> 2* Monster Kid será um garoto aqui, Frisk será retratado como um personagem de genero não citado, provavelments não binário, mas Kid será um boy. Haverá outros personagens com generos diversificados nas histórias.
> 
> 3* Se você se sente incomodado sobre menores de idade, especialmente crianças, em atividades amorosas então eu recomendo que pare de ler, eu não vou colocar nada explicito nessa série, mas se mesmo um simples selinho te incomoda então pare de ler
> 
> 4* haverá situações onde violência fisíca e verbal relacionado a raça e deficiências fisicas, abuso infantil, morte e trauma serão citados, nada exatamente gráfico, mas é o lado obscuro da humanidade que quem jogou Undertale conhece, então fique preparado
> 
> Bom, depois que ajudei a entenderem o básico, acho que é seguro você lerem agora. Divirtam-se!

  Para Kid sempre foi difícil viver. Ele não tinha braços, então não era uma surpresa que para ele cada atividade simples do cotidiano se tornasse uma luta rotineira, uma verdadeira batalha contra as coisas mais simples, mas Kid nunca viu sua vida como um castigo ou se lamentou de não ser como a maioria dos outros monstros da cidade e da sua família, e provavelmente isso fosse graças a Undyne e sua força. Ela sempre lhe disse que não importava se ele não conseguia amarrar o próprio laço ou se vestir, se ele colocasse em cada ação uma grande quantidade de determinação, então ele iria ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

  
  “ _Coloque seu coração em tudo que fizer!”_ era seu lema favorito.

  
  Então quando ele pediu Frisk em namoro ele havia colocado toda sua determinação em conquistar a criança humana. Claro que Frisk, sendo sempre gentil, havia dito que iria pensar nos sentimentos dele e lhe daria uma chance, não era como se ele nunca tivesse sido vitima dos flertes de Frisk, sendo que nesse caso era muito mais uma forma estranha da criança de interagir com aqueles ao seu redor do que qualquer intenção de ter um relacionamento sério com alguém.

  E Monster Kid gostava de observar como Frisk ganhava uma luta com nada mais do quê palavras, era encantadoramente diferente de Undyne, era um outro tipo de força que Kid admirava no ser humano. Era algo que ele queria aprender, ele queria poder expressar seus sentimentos para Frisk de uma forma tão clara quanto possivel, mas ele era péssimo em manter a calma perto da outra criança e, bem, flertar era uma habilidade de Frisk afinal.

  
  “Você é tão fofo quando sorri.” Era o quê Frisk diria às vezes quando Kid se exaltava em sua adoração por Undyne - e recentemente por Frisk - e animadamente narrava sobre a mais nova batalha, lógicamente, ganha da sua mestre, e só com isso, só com um elogio da sua paixão, Kid esconderia o rosto completamente vermelho em sua blusa e tremendo de emoção.

  
  Kid não se importava, ele adorava a atenção de Frisk, mesmo que qualquer sorriso ou toque ou apelido carinhoso que Frisk lhe dava o deixasse perto de um ataque cardíaco, era dificil não se assustar com a força das suas emoções perto do ser humano, mas Undyne sempre disse que sentir seu coração prestes a rasgar seu peito e sair correndo para nunca mais voltar era um sinal de amor verdadeiro, como os humanos diziam. Com um sorriso doce no rosto ela contaria para as crianças sobre o mais novo projeto da doutora Alphs como se fosse um milagre ou como a mulher era adorável e maravilhosa e o quanto ela a fazia se sentir bem. Mais do quê uma vez Undyne usaria seus sentimentos pela doutora como inspiração para seus jovens protegidos.

  
  Eram os poucos momentos de paz nos treinos.

  
  Mas Kid era muito novo para entender o conceito de amor verdadeiro, como um monstro, o amor era algo essencial na existência dele. Ele amava todos assim como todos o amavam porque, para os monstros, amar era parte deles, ele apenas amava Frisk um pouco mais do que ele amava os outros. Para ele não era necessário classificar o amor.

  _Você acha que eu realmente te amo?_  não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele parava pra pensar em perguntar para as pessoas, ele queria ficar do lado de Frisk para sempre, embora depois de pensar sobre o assunto ele não tinha tanta certeza se isso era amor verdadeiro ou apenas admiração.

  Mesmo que sua respiração desaparecesse com pequenos gestos de Frisk, que seu peito doesse toda vez que eles se separavam após a escola, que quando Frisk lhe convidava para brincar era como se o mundo ficasse borrado por uma camada de luz e que depois que eles passavam horas apenas sentados um perto do outro tudo que Kid sentia era uma completa paz, para Kid era dificil entender o conceito de amor verdadeiro mesmo que Frisk fosse a criatura mais _importante_ em sua vida.

  Quando ele explicou isso para Undyne, o monstro maritimo o olhou com surpresa, ela não esperava tais palavras vindas de uma criança, nem mesmo com tanta profundidade ingênua, _Sendo que ele é amigo daquela criança humana afinal_ pensou enquanto se agachava para ficar na mesma altura que Kid. Ela nunca se imaginou tendo que explicar para alguém o quê era o amor, droga nem mesmo ela entendia sobre o assunto ainda, como monstros eles amavam as coisas mais simples, seja uma boa espreguiçada após um treino árduo ou o sorriso e um bom trabalho, para classificar esses tipos de sentimentos em espectros diferentes era algo complicado para eles, era um sistema humano, embora para Undyne fosse facil reconhecer quando você amava completamente alguém.

  Ela amava lutar com todas as forças de suas barbatanas, mas ela deixaria de lutar em um segundo para ficar com Alphys.

  "Se você tivesse braços, o quê você faria garoto?"

  Monster Kid a encarou confuso, que pergunta estranha era aquela?

  "B-bem eu não sei? Tocaria em Frisk?" Respondeu de forma incerta inclinando a cabeça para o lado, foi a primeira coisa que pensou.

  "Sim, bom" Undyne pigarreou novamente, ela continuava ficando desconcertada com a honestidade do garoto "e se Frisk não tivesse braços e você pudesse lhe dar os seus? Você os daria?"

  E como esperado, sem hesitação, Kid levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

  "Claro que sim!" Era tanta convicção que Undyne não pode deixar de sorrir com orgulho, seus discipulos eram nada além dos melhores.

  "Então o que você sente é amor verdadeiro!" Afirmou dando um tapa forte na costas de Kid, quase o derrubando de cara no chão, dizer que o garoto não havia entendido nem mesmo uma vírgula sobre o significado da sua conversa era pouco, ele havia ficado mais confuso ainda e o piscar de olhos não passou despercebido. Rindo Undyne colocou a mão na cabeça de Kid com carinho, após a libertação dos monstros do Underground e seu relacionamento firme com Alphys ela havia aprendido a ser mais aberta com sua própria gentileza, especialmente com crianças.

"Você é muito pequeno para entender todos esses sentimentos confusos, mas desde que você queira estar do lado daqueles que você ama e cuidar deles e dar tudo de si para eles, então você os ama de verdade. Mas ser correspondido é a melhor coisa do mundo!"

  Kid ainda estava com dúvidas sobre aquelas palavras, mas Undyne é o monstro mais incrível no mundo, o que ela dizia era verdade e Kid já deveria ter aprendido a nunca questionar essa lei universal. Ele então continuou a viver sua vida, sempre dando o melhor de si e sempre ficando do lado de Frisk e ele era feliz com isso, era o suficiente amar o ser humano com todo seu coração.

  Mas quando Frisk finalmente aceitou namorar com ele, Kid chorou.

  E talvez, apenas talvez, ele pudesse finalmente compreender as palavras de Undyne.

  "Ser correspondido é mesmo muito melhor." disse depois de um tempo quando ele finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, ele e Frisk estavam sentados em frente da casa de Toriel assistindo o céu ficar mais escuro.

  "O quê?" Frisk pergunto com confusão encarando o monstro.

  "N-n-nada!"

  E se seu coração não saísse correndo do seu peito por causa do seu amor verdadeiro por Frisk, sem dúvida um dia ele fugiria graças a sua habilidade de sempre fazer algo embaraçoso na frente da criança humana.

  _Mas tudo bem_ pensou escondendo o rosto vermelho nos joelhos e sorrindo  _ele sempre vai voltar pra ficar com Frisk._


	2. Me desmancho em você

  Quando ainda se é uma criança, você vive em seu grande, mas ainda simples mundo de surpresas e emoções estranhas que dentro de alguém tão pequeno ganham significados borrados e confusos, como uma bolha de sabão que quando estoura espirra para todos os lados.

  É como um quebra-cabeça sem fim, mas colorido com as cores mais brilhantes que você já viu, mesmo as assustadoras, tais como o preto e o roxo e o _vermelho_ – essa, em particular, sendo a mais assustadora – todas elas, sem exceção, brilham com luz própria como uma tela pintada com o arco-íris. Faz com que se lembre da cachoeira lá embaixo, no Underground, uma coisa mágica sem explicação.

 _Você gosta de sentir emoções, mesmo que às vezes doa_.

  Uma das coisas que lhe deixam sem palavras, literalmente e não como uma piada por sua quietude, é a grandeza de seus sentimentos pelos monstros, cada um deles, mesmo os que só conheceu após a queda da barreira.

  É grande porque você os _ama_ e eles _te_ amam também, é tão bom se sentir amado depois de tanto tempo que você se pega olhando maravilhado para o teto do seu quarto na nova casa de Toriel, uma casa pequena com um belo jardim e cortinas com estrelas e flores, e ainda é tão incrível saber que aquele é seu quarto, um quarto em uma casa que também, por incrível que pareça, é sua.

  Você ri e ignora os resmungos rabugentos de Flowey.

  Não é como se ela fosse um girassol, então não era surpresa para você ser saudado com as suas zombarias. Sendo que no caso de Flowey, ela não era radiante em qualquer momento do dia.

  É sua rotina entreter Flowey enquanto se arruma para a escola, então ir cumprimentar Toriel, e de vez em quando Sans quando ele ficava em sua casa até o dia seguinte após um encontro com Toriel, não que você se importasse, ele tornava os cafés da manhã mais divertidos e Toriel, sempre calma e composta na frente da maioria das pessoas, mudaria para uma péssima comediante perto de Sans. Mas tudo bem porque você gostava das risadas dela.

  
  Ser filho de uma das professoras da escola onde estudava provavelmente é, para a maioria, algo para se envergonhar, mas para você era como um bônus, você tem ajuda em casa com seus deveres e sempre chega mais cedo na escola podendo se preparar melhor para as aulas. Deveria ser solitário, mas Monster Kid sempre está lá com você, muito mais por decisão própria do que um pedido seu, desde que ele descobriu da sua suposta solidão.

  
  Não que fosse difícil imaginar que, vivendo com Toriel, você chegaria antes de todos na pequena escola comunitária de monstros e humanos, mas quando você explicou isso para seu amigo reptiliano a surpresa e preocupação era completamente genuíno no rosto do pequeno monstro.

  Você não sabia se ria ou se o abraçava.

  Sorrindo com a lembrança, você se encostou na parede perto dos armários enquanto esperava Kid chegar, Toriel estava preparando suas aulas na sala dos professores e como seu namorado ainda não havia chegado você resolveu ficar para trás.

  Kid era outra surpresa em seu grande mundo, ele, assim como os outros monstros, lhe amava sem vergonha ou sem esperar nada em troca, ele sorria e corava e reagia a cada ação sua com uma sinceridade cativante, era difícil não encontrá-lo completamente adorável. Você o amava um pouco mais a cada dia e por isso aceitou namorar com ele.

  Sendo uma criança era fácil apenas ir junto com a maré e fazer o que quisesse, você abraçaria Kid, às vezes se aconchegando em sua blusa ou apenas o apertando perto de seu corpo, sentindo a textura de sua pele quando ele apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro, você seguraria a barra de sua blusa enquanto andavam juntos pelos corredores ou para o parque perto da sua casa, _como se segurassemos as mãos_ , pensou corando, e quando Monster Kid lhe contava animadamente suas aventuras com Undyne você sorria e lhe dava atenção, mesmo que no fundo da sua mente você tentasse se manter determinado e não sentir ciúmes perante a admiração dele pelo outro monstro.

  Era mais fácil quando observava aqueles olhos brilharem em sua direção, mesmo que o assunto fosse sobre outra pessoa, mas não demorou muito para você querer mais na sua relação.

  Você não tem certeza quando a ideia começou a cozinhar em sua cabeça, talvez tenha sido durante uma das conversas de Sans e Papyrus, algo sobre iniciativas e como conquistar uma diva, você suspeitava de quem eles se referiam, mas o simpático vendedor de sorvete os distraíram antes da conversa terminar, ou talvez tenha sido nos cochichos das garotas da sua escola sobre uma série de filmes românticos desinteressantes. Você não ligava para esse tipo de coisa, você mal havia ido ao cinema desde que voltou a superfície, e antes de cair no Underground você não tinha interesse em ir também.

  
  _Não era como se teriam te deixado entrar com o estado das suas roupas, a aparência de uma criança suja era suspeita demais._

  
Nem mesmo a televisão era interessante e você só assistia quando Kid estava lá, ele adorava os desenhos animados e séries de super-heróis. De qualquer forma você não se importava, você preferia livros, era uma forma tranquila de pintar seu mundo.

  Mas voltando a questão, a verdade era que você passava muito tempo se imaginando beijando Monster Kid, querendo evoluir seu namoro em algo mais sólido, como alguns humanos diziam. Era uma desejo tão assustadoramente emocionante que em certos dias era tudo no que você poderia pensar, era mais intenso do que segurar sua blusa enquanto andavam e as borboletas em seu estômago apenas não parariam de bater asas toda vez que o rosto de Kid estava a pouco menos que um toque de distância.

  
  Claro que tomar uma atitude sobre seu desejo crescente e irritante era uma missão difícil, mais complicada do que sua luta com Asriel; sua volta para o mundo humano ou seu medo nas primeiras vezes em que acordava no seu novo quarto em sua nova casa. Errar poderia significar perder Kid e essa possibilidade te dava tanto medo que era quase automático recuar antes mesmo de tentar, geralmente você sente o ferver da sua determinação quando o assunto é lutar, mas perto de Kid seu coração dispara e a sensação de dormência é tão intensa que você quer vomitar.

  É tão confuso para alguém tão pequeno como você, mas outras vezes o sorriso cheio de dentes levemente pontiagudos, os olhos dourados com tons de verdes quase felinos, a risada boba e o corar ao redor de seus olhos com cada flerte e elogio que saia da sua boca, te deixavam quente e satisfeito por dentro, tão feliz e querendo beijar todo aquele rosto inocente.

  Você odiava e adorava ao mesmo tempo o quanto esses sentimentos eram conflitantes.

  E você queria tanto beijar Monster Kid, queria tanto saber se era verdade todas as descrições nos livros sobre sinos e anjos porque, para você, era difícil imaginar algo assim, vozes cantando em sua mente, então provavelmente fosse verdade.

  Suspirando você deixou sua imaginação voar _e então lá estava você, se imaginando com ele em um lindo rio, em um lindo barco assistindo o pôr do sol, ou melhor, você está assistindo a ele assistir o pôr do sol, mas logo seus olhos se encontram entre as pinceladas de dourado, os olhos dele são como ouro fundidos com jade e tudo o que você tem que fazer é chegar mais perto e-_

  “Frisk?” você escuta seu nome como um grito que te tira dos mundos pitorescos dentro da sua cabeça e te deixam cara a cara com Monster Kid. Dizer que você está envergonhado seria pouco, seu desejo era ser invisível agora, mas então Kid se aproxima preocupado e ele está movendo os lábios pronunciando palavras que caem em ouvidos surdos porque você ainda está sonhando com seus olhos refletindo a luz dourada.

  
  E então é como se algo te empurrasse para frente, se inclinado um pouco para longe da parede branca e verde da escola e mais perto de Kid, ele tenta se afastar surpreso e sem pensar você segura sua blusa em um aperto firme – um sinal para que ele pare, maravilhosamente obedecido – e é quando seus lábios fazem contato com um boca comprida e ligeiramente aberta. É complicado encaixar seus lábios nos de Kid, a aspereza que você não esperava está lá, e os dentes fazem contato com os seus com um choque graças a inexperiência machucando levemente com a batida, a forma como vocês se encaixam é esquisita e não ajuda que suas posições são estranhas, Kid muito tenso, parado na sua fuga, e você parcialmente curvado em direção a ele. Mesmo assim seu coração explode e embora os anjos não cantem e nem sinos sejam tocados, é como uma explosão de cores por trás de suas pálpebras.

  Você volta a si e se afasta como se tivesse tocado em fogo.

  É fascinante os tipos de expressões que Monster Kid faz quando em torno de você e não seria diferente nessa situação. Seu olhar é horrorizado quando vocês se separam, sua boca abre e fecha e seu corpo treme com a confusão, então compreensão o ilumina e seus olhos se abrem de forma tão anormal que você quase tem medo que eles saltem das orbitas, o vermelho furioso do pescoço comprido até perto dos ossos em cima de sua cabeça vem logo em seguida.

  Se virando, você sai andando determinadamente para a sala dos professores, talvez Toriel precise de ajuda ou algo assim. Não demora para Kid te seguir em passos largos com perguntas constrangedoras e confissões tímidas e mesmo que você se recuse a olhar para ele durante todo o dia, o sorriso e o calor em suas bochechas não vão embora até o dia seguinte.

_Sentimentos eram como bolas de sabão prestes a estourar e se espalharem em vários respingos frescos. No caso de Monster Kid, eram várias bolhas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isso era pra ser uma pequena drabble sobre Frisk querendo beijar Monster Kid para comemorar o dia do beijo, como de repente evoluiu pra essa monstruosidade eu não faço ideia
> 
> Só sei que meu Frisk é pensativo demais pro seu próprio bem e eu estou exausta.
> 
> E ganha um beijo quem adivinhar de onde vem o titulo do capitulo ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Kid é a coisa mais linda desse mundo!
> 
> Estou aberta a sugestões e criticas construtivas, deixe um comentário e ganhe um abraço.
> 
> Free hugs é tudo!


End file.
